LUNA NUEVA
by Aye436
Summary: Mi versión del guión de la saga que atrapó a más de uno. ESC 16 UP! Preparen los kleenex, por fa dejen reviews, las críticas constructivas ayudan a mejorar.
1. Escena 1: The Dream

_O__k, sé que debo de estar loca para hacer esto, pero… lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho. Es mi versión del guión de Luna Nueva, así que por favor. No intenten plagio. No soy Melissa Rosenberg, ni Stephenie Meyer como para reclamarlo, pero… es algo que quería compartir y ver qué críticas recibiría si este fuera el guión. Es algo así como una prueba para mí misma por la carrera que estoy cursando._

_Disfruten de la función. Y si alguien llega a quererlo usar para un vídeo, avísenme o pídanme permiso._

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL GUION ORIGINAL ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

* * *

La saga _CREPÚSCULO_:

**LUNA NUEVA.**

Adaptación de la Novela de Stephenie Meyer.

Por Aye 436.

* * *

**Nota: **_Para esta escena les recomiendo la música de TITANIC. _"The Heart Will Go On" _de Celine Dion._

* * *

**ESCENA 1**. DIA - OTOÑO. EXTERIOR. BOSQUE.

El paisaje muestra un atardecer, las copas de los árboles desprenden ese color ambarino que los rayos solares reflejan en sus verdes y amarillentas hojas. Se nota que pronto será otoño. Cómo si la naturaleza nos intentara enseñar aquello seguimos la caída lenta de una hoja, esta vuela hasta caer en el alfeizar de una ventana que se encuentra cerrada pero con las cortinas corridas, con lo que llegamos a…

INTERIOR. ATARDECER. HABITACIÓN DE BELLA.

Se nota cómo si hubiera pasado el tiempo, el cuarto está más ordenado, y parece más la habitación de una viejita que de una adolescente adulta. Hay alguien sentada sobre la cama, mira en dirección a un espejo de pie colocado en la esquina del cuarto junto a la ventana, no se le ve el rostro, sólo se le alcanza a distinguir el pelo castaño con canas y el perfil de un rostro de piel de alabastro.

BELLA: (V. O.) _Es tan aterradoramente extraño…_

De repente nos encontramos con uno rostro, sólo vemos los ojos cuyos párpados están cerrados de forma placentera, son ojos jóvenes, las pestañas alargadas y las cejas marrones finas denotan que es el rostro de una persona bella.

BELLA: (V. O.) _Uno_ _puede correr de sus enemigos…_

Nos muestran flashes de CREPÚSCULO, la escena del ataque de James en el salón de ballet. Para luego de forma borrosa mostrar los pasajes de unas calles con arquitectura italiana, de color terracota. Aparecen ojos de personas de color rojo sangre y luego figuras encapuchadas con capas negras rodeadas por humo blanquecino y un aro de fuego… Regresamos al estudio de ballet, los espejos resplandecen con el fuego.

BELLA: (V. O.) _Pero_ _uno no puede escapar…_

EDWARD: (V. O) Bella.

Reaparecen los ojos de la persona, esta vez enmarcados por arrugas, lentamente abre los ojos…

BELLA: (V. O_.) De las manecillas del tiempo…_

Se enfoca ahora el cuarto entero y aparece en nuestro campo de visión la imagen en el espejo, en ella esta Bella que mira sonriente hacia un costado. Aparece ahora en nuestro campo visible EDWARD, hermoso con sus 17 eternos años, sonriente; que entra en la habitación, su piel resplandece con los rayos solares. Bella dirige de nuevo su vista al espejo. Pronto nos encontramos con una imagen cambiada, se le ve mayor, el rostro esta surcado en arrugas, u expresión es de terror. Edward se pone a su lado, con el semblante serio casi enojado.

EDWARD: Feliz Cumpleaños.

Se escucha un trueno, pronto la habitación se oscurece y Edward desaparece…

INTERIOR. AMANECER. HABITACIÓN DE BELLA.

Bella se incorpora con un sobresalto de la cama, había sido un sueño. Pero igual la persigue.

BELLA: (V. O.) _A lo lejos se escucharon las manecillas de un reloj… _

Bella se incorpora mira en su mesita de luz, un calendario indica: 13 de Septiembre.

BELLA (en susurros y semblante preocupado): Feliz Cumpleaños.


	2. Escena 2: Alice's Party

**Aclaración: **_Nada me pertenece, sólo la loca idea de adaptar la novela a guión. El guión original es de Melissa Rosenberg y yo claramente no soy ella, sino Rob Pattinson estaría conmigo ahora._

_[LUCES... CAMARA... apaguen sus celulares para disfrutar la función XD... ¡¡ACCION!!]_

* * *

**Nota: **_Recomiendo para esta parte canción: "_I would be the meal" _de Carter Burwell para el Twilight Score._

**

* * *

ESCENA 2.** EXTERIOR. DIA- OTOÑO- LLUVIOSO. CASA DE BELLA.

Se nos muestra el paisaje verdoso de FORKS, Washington. Claramente esta llegando el otoño. Desde un punto de vista desconocido, como si alguien la vigilase, vemos que Bella sale de su casa con el semblante preocupado, rápidamente y como si estuviese escapando de algo, se sube en su camioneta. Un viejo "dinosaurio" rojo, _CHEVY_, de los '50.

Vemos que Bella pone a andar su auto, manejando así por el camino hacia la escuela.

BELLA: (V. O.) _Era el día de mi décimo octavo cumpleaños…_

Pronto aparca en el estacionamiento de…

EXT. FORKS HIGH. DIA, LLUVIOSO.

Bella pronto pone mala cara al ver la lluvia en el parabrisas. Pero es sacada de su inspección cuando alguien le toca el vidrio de su puerta. Bella sonríe al ver que se trata de…

ALICE, hermosa como siempre, con el pelo negro corto saltándole rebelde enmarcando sus facciones de duendecillo, sus ojos dorados resaltan en contraste con su pálida y marfileña piel; ella sostiene un paraguas en una mano mientras en la otra sostiene un pequeño paquete.

ALICE: ¡BELLA!

BELLA: (V. O.) _Acababa de vivir el verano más feliz y lluvioso de mi existencia…_

BELLA (frunciendo el ceño y bajando del auto): Hola a ti también.

ALICE: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Alice abraza a Bella, que sólo se tensa más e intenta callarla.

BELLA: ¡SHHH, van a oírte!

ALICE (rodando los ojos): Eres tan _humana_. Pensé que a ustedes las mujeres les entra el pánico por la edad a eso de los treinta no antes. No entiendo que tiene de malo ser mayor de edad.

Alice le extiende el paquete a Bella, que lo toma como si fuese una bomba.

BELLA: Sabes que no me gustan los regalos.

ALICE: Lo abrirás luego. Por cierto ¿Qué tal el álbum de Renée y la cámara de Charlie? ¿Te gustaron?

BELLA: (confundida) ¿Cómo…? Olvídalo. (Suspira) Son estupendos.

ALICE: (sonriente) Me parece una estupenda idea. Sólo te haces mayor una vez en la vida, así que lo mejor es documentar bien la experiencia.

BELLA: Claro. ¿Cuántas veces te has hecho mayor tú?

ALICE: Eso no cuenta.

Ambas empiezan a avanzar hacia el colegio, pero se detienen frente a un _VOLVO C30 _PLATEADO, sobre el que se encuentra recargado con aire despreocupado ante la llovizna que cae… EDWARD, sonriente le tiende la mano a Bella, la cual se la toma con una sonrisa sincera. Se nota que se quieren hasta cuando se miran.

EDWARD: Así que… tal y como me impusiste no te puedo felicitar por tu cumpleaños. ¿Cierto?

BELLA (rodando los ojos): Correcto.

EDWARD: Sólo me aseguraba. Podías haber cambiado de parecer, a la mayoría de la gente le gusta que les regalen cosas en sus cumpleaños.

BELLA: Correcto, a la mayoría. Soy una más en el grupo de los rebeldes.

ALICE: (riendo) ¿Y bien, a qué hora vendrás a casa?

BELLA: (con el ceño fruncido) No sabía que tuviera que estar allí.

ALICE: ¡Bella no te pongas difícil! ¿Qué malo podría pasar?

Bella suspira rendida. Un trueno ilumina el cielo, como si de un augurio se tratase. Los tres avanzan al edificio.

* * *

_Gracias por los reviews!_

_Sigan dándole al GO! y si lo leen porfa dejen sus comentarios, me gustaría saber si estoy haciendo una buena adaptación. Aclaro una duda, estoy estudiando comunicación pero me gustaría llegar a ser productora así que... ¿Qué opinan? ¿Llegaré a serlo?_

_XOXOX_

_Aye 436_


	3. Escena 3: Romeo & Juliet

_Siento tardar, es que estoy escribiendo también mis otros Fics y haciendo tareas de la Uni. Así que... jeje aquí un poco atrasada esta la nueva escena._

_Disfruten de la función._

* * *

**Nota: **_Para este capítulo recomiendo las canciones "_Unwritten" _de Natasha Bedingfield, hasta el primer coro, luego "_Danger" _de Hilary Duff, para luego poner el principio de "_Tracking"_ de Carter Burwell para el Twilight Score._

**

* * *

**

**ESCENA 3. **INT. DIA. FORKS HIGH.

Edward, Bella se despiden de Alice al entrar en el salón de Literatura, dónde el PROFESOR BERTY, de 50 años los apremia para que tomen sus lugares; se nota que es un profesor apasionado por su materia. Sobre el escritorio hay una televisión encendida con el menú de un DVD.

PROF. BERTY: Rápido, rápido, chicos.

Es la clase dónde pueden platicar sin problemas. En este mismo salón se encuentran MIKE, JESSICA y ERIC. Jessica saluda a Bella cuando pasa por su fila, Bella le devuelve el gesto con una media sonrisa, aún esta incómoda por la plática con Alice, para luego sentarse junto a Edward al final de la clase, lejos de los oídos del resto.

PROF. BERTY: Espero que hallan cumplido con sus tareas. Especialmente usted señor Newton.

MIKE: Los Montesco y los Capuleto se destrozan los unos a los otros… puede preguntarme si quiere…

La clase ríe. El profesor los manda a callar.

EDWARD: (en susurros) No lo ha leído. Piensa que Romeo y Julieta es pura cursilería.

Bella ríe por lo bajo, Edward sonríe.

BELLA: ¿Y qué piensas tú?

Edward la mira fijo, como si esperara ver algo en Bella que le dejara continuar. Suspira.

EDWARD: Romeo no me cae bien.

BELLA: (sorprendida) ¿Y qué le pasa a Romeo?

EDWARD: Sé que es uno de tus personajes favoritos, pero primero está enamorado de Rosalinda, ¿no te parece que es un poco voluble? Luego, después de su boda, mata al primo de Julieta, acto sin rasgo de brillantez. Comete error tras error hasta acabar con su felicidad por completo… (Suspira frunciendo el entrecejo)

BELLA: ¿Qué…?

EDWARD: (aún serio) Nada, presta atención esto vendrá en el examen. Y trata de no llorar en cuanto el profesor ponga play…

BELLA: (haciéndose la ofendida) Lo intentaré. (Edward ríe)

El profesor pone la película, _ROMEO & JULIET (_la versión de_ 1968)_, mientras se muestran partes de la película Edward se acerca a Bella y le susurra unas líneas de Romeo haciendo que Bella lo mire con embelesamiento. Hasta que llega la parte de la muerte de ambos amantes y Bella llora cuando Julieta despierta y ve a Romeo muerto en su regazo. Edward le limpia las lágrimas y le sonríe con tristeza.

EDWARD: He de admitir que le tengo una especie de envidia.

BELLA: (sonríe con sarcasmo) Olivia Hussey es muy guapa.

EDWARD: (haciendo un gesto de disgusto) No le envidio a la chica, le envidio la facilidad para suicidarse.

Bella mira con confusión a Edward ¿a caso escuchó bien?

EDWARD: (con burla) ¡Qué fácil es para los humanos tomar un brebaje de plantas y expirar!

BELLA: (horrorizada) ¿Qué?

EDWARD: (intentando clamarla) Es algo que tuve que plantearme una vez. Incluso Carlisle lo intentó probó desde venenos hasta saltos en acantilado, y sin embargo hoy es el día y sigue más sano que un caballo de carreras.

BELLA: ¿Qué quieres decir con que te lo has planteado?

EDWARD: (incómodo de admitir la verdad) La primavera pasada, cuando tú casi… casi te mataron…

Se nos muestra un flash de CREPÚSCULO, la escena del salón de los espejos: James, Edward peleando, James mordiendo a Bella…

Bella se toca inconscientemente la muñeca en donde se encuentra la cicatriz de su encuentro con el vampiro nómada.

EDWARD: Claro que esperaba encontrarte con vida, pero una parte de mi mente… elaboró un plan de emergencia… por si las cosas no salían… bien.

BELLA: ¿Plan de emergencia?

EDWARD: No estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti, Bella.

BELLA: (con enojo) ¿Cómo… cómo planeabas hacerlo?

EDWARD: Tenía en claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían…, así que pensé que lo mejor era marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Volturi.

BELLA: (con enojo y confusión) ¿Volturi?

EDWARD: (con gesto ausente) Son una familia de nuestra clase, muy antigua y muy poderosa. En nuestro mundo sería como una especie de realeza, supongo. Carlisle vivió con ellos un tiempo cuando se marchó de Inglaterra a vivir en Italia, antes de venir a América. Conocidos también como los mecenas nocturnos de las artes. Aro, Marco y Cayo… (Sacude la cabeza, como saliendo de una ensoñación) De cualquier modo, lo mejor es no irritar a los Volturi. No a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos.

A lo lejos suena el timbre, Edward se apresura a tomar las cosas, pero Bella con gesto determinado y un poco de terror le toma el rostro entre sus manos.

BELLA: ¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso otra vez! ¡No importa lo que me ocurra, no te permito que te hagas daño a ti mismo!

EDWARD: No te volveré a poner en peligro jamás, así que es un punto indiscutible.

Bella le suelta el rostro y comienzan a caminar a la salida

BELLA: (con furia) ¡Ponerme en peligro! ¿No estábamos de acuerdo de que soy un imán para el desastre? ¿Cómo… cómo puedes pensar… en esas cosas? (frunce el entrecejo, la mera idea de vivir en un mundo sin Edward le es espeluznante)

EDWARD: (con el rostro serio) ¿Qué harías tú si sucediera a la inversa?

BELLA: No es lo mismo. (Edward esta a punto de decir algo pero ella lo interrumpe) ¿Qué pasaría si te ocurre algo? ¿Querrías que yo me suicidara?

El rostro de Edward muestra dolor.

EDWARD: Creo entender tu punto. Pero ¿qué haría sin ti?

Edward acaricia la mejilla de Bella, ella le toma la mano.

BELLA: (con intento de bromear) Cualquier cosa que hicieras antes de que llegara a complicarte la vida.

EDWARD: (suspira) Tal y como lo dices, suena fácil.

BELLA: Seguro que lo es. No soy tan interesante, la verdad.

EDWARD: (sonriendo) _Eso_ es discutible. (Bella rueda los ojos)

Edward le da un beso en los labios.

BELLA: Odio cuando haces eso…

EDWARD: (divertido) ¿El qué?

BELLA: (enfurruñada) Olvídalo. (Edward ríe por lo bajo)

EDWARD: Feliz Cumpleaños.

BELLA: Eres peligroso. Pero aún así te amo.

EDWARD: (le pasa un brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia él) Ya lo sabía.

Ambos avanzan rumbo a la cafetería. La cámara nos lleva a través de las ventanas de la cafetería hacia el cielo, donde las nubes se arremolinan en forma de tormenta.

* * *

_Please. Dénme sus opiniones, sé que no soy Melissa Rosenberg, pero por lo hago para que fans que saben de qué va la historia me digan si algún día podría ser productora de alguna adaptación a este estilo._

_XOXOX_

_Aye 436._

_PD: Mil gracias por los reviews la verdad me alientan demasiado, ya saben si alguien quiere usarlo para un vídeo sólo debe pedirme permiso me pondría mal saber que lo han usado y sin consultar._


	4. Escena 4: New Moon, titles

_Hello!!! Jeje ya volví, estoy a full con la Uni y poniendome a escribir los Fics, lamento la tardanza y que esta escena sea tan corta, pero así va la cosa. Espero recibir más reviews ¿eh? Bueno... disfruten de la función._

* * *

**Nota: **_Recomiendo para este capítulo "_Tracking"_ de Carter Bruwell, justo después de la nana, y "_Bella is Part of the Family" _igual de Carter Bruwell para el Twilight Score. XD._

**

* * *

ESCENA 4.** EXTERIOR. TARDE. BOSQUE DE FORKS.

La cámara baja lentamente hacia el interior del bosque en las montañas, perseguimos algo o a alguien, esquivamos árboles a una velocidad sobre humana, de repente nos detenemos frente a un campamento, se nota abandonado, y la carpa visiblemente destruida probablemente por las garras de un animal salvaje, avanzamos un poco más para descubrir restos de sangre.

Se escucha un olfateo, la cámara se alza al cielo aún lleno de nubes, ya es de noche, hay Luna Nueva, se escucha un aullido.

Nos elevamos hacia la oscuridad del cielo, nos metemos entre las nubes y se nos muestra a la par que un trueno ilumina el cielo, en letras doradas:

**la saga crepúsculo:**

**LUNA NUEVA.**

Inmediatamente empezamos a bajar, hasta detenernos en…


	5. Escena 5: You know what I want

_Lamento la tardanza, es que ha sido una semana dura para mí, pero ya estoy de vuelta escribiendo x 3 jaja._

_Disfruten de la función. Y recuerden si alguien llega a quererlo usar para un vídeo, avísenme o pídanme permiso._

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL GUION ORIGINAL ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

* * *

**Nota: **_Para este capítulo sigue la canción "_Bella is part of the family" _de Carter Burwell para el Twilight Score._

* * *

**ESCENA 5. **EXTERIOR. NOCHE. CAMINO A CASA DE LOS CULLEN.

Vemos desde arriba la camioneta de Bella que avanza lentamente a través de la oscuridad.

INT. CAMIONETA DE BELLA.

Bella va enfuruñada en el asiento de copiloto, Edward muestra una sonrisa victoriosa mientras le lanza miradas de soslayo.

BELLA: No puedo creer que hallas permitido que Alice se robara tu Volvo.

EDWARD: Era la única forma de garantizar que vinieras…

BELLA: (soltando un bufido) Además es mi cumpleaños y no me dejas conducir (frunce el ceño)

EDWARD: (mirando a Bella confuso) Creí que no querías que se te felicitara. De habérmelo dicho te hubiera comprado un auto más rápido, tal vez un Audi Coupé…

BELLA: (soltando un gruñido, claramente irritada) No me refería a eso. Además ¿Qué de malo tiene mi auto?

EDWARD: (con matiz de desesperación) Va demasiado lento, además tienes que admitir que la radio tampoco anda de las mil y un maravillas.

BELLA: (enojada) Mi auto es más viejo que el tuyo si, pero deberías mostrar respeto por objetos prehistóricos… o no dejar que Alice se robe tu preciado (con veneno), moderno y rápido Volvo.

Edward ríe ante el enojo de su novia, le fascina verla enojada o frustrada con algo. Esta pequeña discusión le hace sentir un poco más humano, cómo siempre sucede que esta con Bella.

BELLA: (murmurando) Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo.

EDWARD: (haciéndose el ofendido) Escuché eso… además querida Bella, si no hacía lo que la pequeña Alice decía créeme que ahora tendrías por novio a un montículo de cenizas…

BELLA: (rendida) Ni que lo digas… conociendo a Alice es capaz de eso. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quiere la cámara que me regaló Charlie.

EDWARD: Quiere sacar fotos del evento, documentar la experiencia… (Bella se tensa) Bella… ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

BELLA: Depende de lo que sea (Edward suspira claramente frustrado ante el estado de ánimo de su novia)

EDWARD: Bella, el último cumpleaños que hemos festejado fue el de Emmett en 1935. Déjanos por lo menos disfrutar un rato no poniéndote difícil. Todos están emocionados y cuando hablo de todos me refiero a todos.

Bella mira a Edward sorprendida. Ella contaba con algunas bajas en la casa.

EDWARD: Emmett y Rosalie estarán allí también. No quieren perderse la… fiesta, especialmente Emmett.

BELLA: Pero Rosalie…

EDWARD: Se comportará Bella, lo prometo.

Se crea un silencio en el que Bella mira por la ventana meditabunda. Pronto empieza a asomarse entre el camino la casa de los Cullen. Edward detiene el auto justo en la puerta del porche y se detiene a mirar a Bella que comienza a quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

BELLA: ¿Qué?

EDWARD: Es sólo que… estaba pensando, si no quieres que te regale un auto… ¿No hay nada que quieras para tu cumpleaños?

Bella lo mira dudosa un segundo, para luego obtener la valentía suficiente, lo que está a punto de decirle es un tema delicado.

BELLA: (en susurros) Ya sabes lo que quiero…

EDWARD: (con el ceño fruncido, claramente incómodo por el tema) Esta noche no, Bella… por favor.

BELLA: (jugando con la correa de la cámara digital) Entonces tal vez… Alice pueda ayudarme…

EDWARD: (enojado) ¡ESTE NO VA A SER TU ULTIMO CUMPLEAÑOS!

BELLA: (le mira con el ceño fruncido) ¡No es justo!

EDWARD: (un poco más relajado pero aún con enojo palpable) No, no será así… Esto es una fiesta de cumpleaños (señala a la casa). Intenta ser comprensiva.

BELLA: Seguro…

Edward baja del auto para abrirle a Bella que saca la cámara digital de su estuche y antes de que salir de su auto le toma una foto a Edward, demostrando que se comportará por lo menos esa noche.

Edward le sonríe aliviado ayudándola a bajar del auto.

BELLA: (curiosa) Solo una pregunta más (Edward vuelve a tensarse), si descargo las fotografías… (blandea la cámara en sus manos). ¿Aparecerás en las fotos?

EDWARD: (riendo) Eres tan humana…

Los dos avanzan hacia la casa…

* * *

_Pronto actualizaré mis otros Fics, gracias por los reviews, son lo máximo sigan así._

_XOXOX_

_Aye 436._

_PS. ¿Ya han visto el material extra del DVD? Mi parte favorita son los montajes de los "VAMPIRE KISSESS" jeje._


	6. Escena 6: It's difficult to stop Alice

_Siento la tardanza, es que la Uni me tiene a full con un montón de TP para entregar, así que... me tiene un poco agobiada XD pero igual me encanta. _

_Quiero que sepan a los que leen mis otros Fics que los estoy escribiendo como puedo, pronto terminaré con el capítulo 16 de la Nana Swan, va por la mitad, posiblemente la semana que viene lo suba, no he abandonado ninguno de esos dos. Adoro mis historias como para dejarlas aunque en mi casa se enojen por mi "escasa" vida social jeje._

_Bueno espero disfruten la función. **RECUERDEN QUE NO SOY STEPHENIE MEYER, NI MUCHO MENOS MELISSA ROSENBERG, POR ELLO CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA PELÍCULA ORIGINAL ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**_

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **_Para este capítulo les recomiendo "_Bella's Lullaby" _de Carter Bruwell para la Película de Twilight._

**

* * *

ESCENA 6. **INT. NOCHE. COCINA DE LOS CULLEN.

En la cocina dándole los últimos toques al pastel se encuentran ESME y Alice, sonriendo y cotilleando.

ALICE: ¡Ya están aquí!

En nuestro campo de visión entra EMMETT, con aire divertido, lo sigue JASPER, un tanto rezagado, ambos "hermanos" están tan elegantes como siempre.

EMMETT: No puedo esperar a ver la cara de Bella con los regalos… hace un rato estaba discutiendo con Edward.

Esme, de forma maternal, le lanza una mirada cautelosa.

JASPER: (frustrado) No empieces Emmett, ya va a ser bastante difícil controlar lo que siente Rosalie como para lidiar contigo…

CARLISLE y ROSALIE llegan desde el piso superior.

CARLISLE: Escuché el motor de la camioneta de Bella. Supongo que ya están aquí, recuerda lo que te dije Rose (Rosalie rueda los ojos y se pone al lado de Emmett que la abraza, Carlisle le lanza una mira cautelosa).

ALICE: En unos segundos subirán, así que… (con entusiasmo notable) ¡A sus puestos!

Edward y Bella entran en la cocina.

LOS CULLEN: (menos Rosalie que se mantiene con los brazos cruzados mirando fijo a Bella, incomodándola) ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA!!

Bella apenada baja la cabeza. Edward le pasa el brazo por los hombros, gesto para recordarle lo pactado hace unos instantes.

EMMETT: (mirándola fijo) No has cambiado ni un poco en estos seis meses.

BELLA: Gracias a Dios (los presentes ríen).

ALICE: (tomando a Bella por el brazo) Ven vamos a abrir tus regalos.

Bella mira aterrorizada a Edward.

CARLISLE: (a Bella) Lo siento Bella, es imposible contener a Alice.

Alice le sonríe a su padre, Jasper se ríe. Rosalie fulmina a Bella con la mirada

Pronto los Cullen se mueven hacia…


	7. Escena 7: The Bloody Present

_Chicos y chicas, el momento que todos han esperado, y srecuerden que en breve subiré un capítulo de la NANA SWAN (abajo les dejo un nuevo pequeño adelanto)... _

**_NO SOY MELISSA ROSENBERG, NO SOY STEPHENIE MEYER Y MUCHO MENOS TENGO ALGO QUE VER CON SUMMIT ENTRETAINMENT, POR LO QUE CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL GUIÓN ORIGINAL ES MERA COINCIDENCIA._**

_Disfruten de su función._

_LUCES..., CÁMARA..., ¡¡¡ACCION!!! _

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **_para este capítulo sigue sonando al principio "_Bella's Lullaby"_ de Carter Burwell, para la escena de "acción" recomiendo: "_Are You Ready?" _de Three Days Grace._

**

* * *

**

**ESCENA 7**(CONT.) INT. NOCHE. SALA DE LOS CULLEN.

La sala que esta adornada con motivos de cumpleaños, una mesa contiene varios paquetes envueltos, las paredes tienen globos en las esquinas y una gran pancarta que cita: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS". Un gran piano de cola se encuentra en una esquina y una mesa ocupa el centro del lugar, en esta se encuentra un JARRON DE CRISTAL CON ROSAS BLANCAS.

EMMETT: Ya que están aquí… he de salir un momento (le guiña el ojo a Alice para luego dirigirse a Bella) No hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia.

ROSALIE: Lo único divertido que puede hacer es enamorar a un vampiro…

ESME: (con aire reprobatorio) Rose…

ROSALIE: Es la verdad.

BELLA: Es cierto. Eso es… (mira a Edward con una sonrisa) divertidamente peligroso. (Rosalie suelta un resoplido)

ALICE: ¡Oh, basta de cursilerías y abre tus regalos!

Jasper se acerca un poco, curioso. Él hasta un rato se había mantenido al margen pero llevado por la sensación de las emociones que percibe se acerca a curiosear. Alice le tiende un paquete a Bella que lo mira horrorizada, es una caja y ya esta abierta.

BELLA: Te dije que no quería…

ALICE: No te hice caso. Este es de Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

BELLA: (mirando dudosa el paquete) ¿Gracias?

Jasper y Edward empiezan a reírse, hasta el contexto le saca una sonrisa a Rosalie.

EDWARD: Es una radio nueva para tu "dinosaurio" (Bella lo mira de forma sospechosa)

BELLA: Así que ese era el motivo por el cuál te quejabas de mi radio… (Edward se encoge de hombros, Bella suspira) Gracias.

Emmett entra de nuevo con una sonrisa burlesca.

EMMETT: Misión cumplida, no podrás devolverlo.

BELLA: ¿Qué…?

EDWARD: Fue a instalar la radio.

ALICE: Si bueno…, este es de parte de mí y de Edward (Alice le da un paquete cuadrangular fino envuelto en papel metálico, Bella lo toma con el ceño fruncido)

BELLA: Creí que había sido clara.

EDWARD: No gasté ni un centavo, lo juro.

Todos se acercan un poco más para ver el contenido del regalo. La cámara se enfoca en las manos de Bella, algo temblorosas a causa de la atención que está recibiendo. Los dedos pálidos de Bella intentan abrir el envoltorio, de manera rápida Bella tira el regalo, siente un dolor punzante. Vemos que se ha cortado, un hilo de sangre sale de la herida.

BELLA: (murmurando) ¡Maldita sea!

La cámara se mueve rápidamente a los ojos de Jasper que se ennegrecen por la sed repentina.

EDWARD: (suelta un rugido) ¡NO!

Edward aparta a Bella de manera brusca interponiéndose entre ella y Jasper que se pone en posición de caza, ambos gruñen, Emmett toma a Jasper, el cual esta descontrolado lanzando por la espalda evitando que se lance sobre Edward.

Bella pierde el equilibrio y para sostenerse jala el mantel de la mesa con el jarrón de cristal, el cual cae al suelo rompiéndose en añicos, Bella resbala y cae sobre los pedazos de vidrio, que le cortan el brazo.

BELLA: ¡Argh!

Jasper forcejea con Emmett a una distancia considerable, mientras Bella, con la respiración acelerada, voltea a ver a su costado e intenta sacar el vidrio de su brazo, apartando primero una rosa blanca manchada con su propia sangre. Al apartarla vemos como Edward lentamente se voltea a ella, sus ojos están oscuros por la sed. Un trueno resuena afuera y la luz se va por un momento, mientras vemos el pánico en la cara de Bella.

* * *

_Lo prometido es deuda así que..._

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO DE LA NANA SWAN:**

-¿Desde cuándo soy _Señorita Swan_?- me enojé, Lorcan soltó una risita para mirarme con ojos tiernos.

-Desde que Grace vio un capítulo de "_The Nanny_".- explicó el niño.

_Bueno los veo en el siguiente capítulo-escena._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	8. Escena 8: The theory about the heaven

_Bien, he vuelto con el guión, espero recibir buenas críticas porque solo faltan por lo menos cuatro escenas para "El Final", el cuál fue el primero que escribí XD. Lloré como loca al releerlo con la canción de fondo que elegí. Pero bueh... eso a su momento. Mientras tanto recuerden que _**lamentablemente no soy Melissa Rosenberg, no soy Stephenie Meyer tampoco, pero esta adaptación me pertenece. **

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL GUIÓN ORIGINAL DE LA PELÍCULA ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.**

* * *

**Nota: **_para este capítulo les aconcejo "_Skin of a Killer" _de Carter Bruwell para el Twilight Score._

**

* * *

**

**ESCENA 8. **INT. (CONT.) COCINA DE LOS CULLEN.

La luz regresa, Jasper gruñe intentando zafarse del gancho de Emmett.

ROSALIE: (murmurando enojada) Lo que nos faltaba.

Edward le gruñe, con aspecto sombrío.

CARLISLE: Emmett, Rosalie. Saquen a Jasper enseguida.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper desparecen por una de las ventanas del salón. No sin antes de que Rosalie le lance una mirada de enojo a Bella y a Edward.

ESME: Yo iré por la lejía… (mira a Bella con pena) Lo siento.

ALICE: Te acompaño.

CARLISLE: (a Alice) Trae el botiquín. Edward…

Edward sigue rígido en su posición erguida de defensa, pero pronto se mueve y ayuda a Carlisle a llevar a Bella hacia la cocina, está muy pálida y aún lleva con ella la rosa con ensangrentada, Esme y Alice salen presurosas rumbo a las escaleras, en un segundo Alice entra de nuevo presurosa con un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano y lo pone en la mesa. Edward ayuda a Bella a sentarse, su rostro esta serio, tenso, parece que no respira.

BELLA: Edward, puedes irte no hay necesidad de que…

EDWARD: (tenso, apretando los dientes) No, me voy a quedar. Puedo soportarlo.

ALICE: No serás de mucha ayuda (Edward le gruñe). Yo… iré con Jasper, será mejor que me ayudes Edward, él te necesita… además así harías algo útil.

Alice le lanza una mirada significativa a Edward que no pasa desapercibida por Bella, quien refleja su sentimiento culpa en su rostro.

CARLISLE: (mientras saca del botiquín lo necesario para limpiar la herida y cocerla) Alice tiene razón hijo.

Bella jadea al contacto del alcohol con su herida. La rosa cae al suelo, Edward la mira con culpa.

BELLA: Lo siento, Edward. Es mejor que vayas con Alice.

EDWARD: (serio) De acuerdo…

Alice y Edward abandonan la cocina. Dejando a Carlisle cociendo la herida de Bella.

BELLA: (murmurando) Ya no queda nadie, esta claro que soy capaz de desalojar una habitación entera. Siento mucho lo que pasó.

CARLISLE: (sonriendo con gesto paternal) No es tu culpa, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

BELLA: (con el ceño fruncido y conteniendo la respiración al sentir la aguja en su piel) Pero casualmente esto sólo me pasa a mí. (Carlisle ríe, Bella lo mira con confusión) Lo que no logro entender cómo es que tu… ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?

CARLISLE: Años y años de práctica. Ya casi no noto el olor, además amo a mi trabajo.

BELLA: (con curiosidad) ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu trabajo?

CARLISLE: Supongo que el poder utilizar mis habilidades para poder curar a otros. Ciertamente tener un olfato más agudo o un oído supersónico tiene sus beneficios para salvar a otros.

BELLA: Entonces… de algún modo intentas compensar a otros con toda tu alma por algo que al fin y al cabo ni pediste…

CARLISLE: (frunciendo el ceño) No creo que intente compensar a nadie, sólo elegí que camino seguir en esta vida, como todos los demás.

Carlisle toma con cuidado el brazo de Bella, ya ha terminado de cocerle, por lo que corta con rapidez y delicadeza el hilo y comienza a vendárselo.

CARLISLE: (soltándole el brazo) Terminado.

El doctor toma el alcohol y empieza a limpiar la mesa donde Bella apoyó el brazo. La chica le pasa la rosa ensangrentada que aún sostiene en sus manos, con el ceño fruncido mientras la observa una vez más antes de que Carlisle la queme junto con el algodón y la aguja con la que la curó.

BELLA: Pero… ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tomar un camino distinto?

CARLISLE: (tomando asiento a su lado) ¿Edward no te contó la historia?

BELLA: Sólo una parte…

CARLISLE: (suspira) Bien, pues… mi padre era clérigo, él tenía una visión estricta sobre lo que era el mundo, sobre el bien y el mal… que yo cuestioné incluso antes de mi transformación. Discrepaba con su forma de entender la fe, pero nunca deje de dudar en la existencia de Dios, aún después de mi transformación… de ver mi reflejo en el espejo (frunce el ceño ante un recuerdo pero se recupera enseguida). Seguro suena extraño todo esto viniendo de un vampiro… (le sonríe)

BELLA: Algo…

CARLISLE: Sólo albergo las esperanzas de que la vida tenga algún sentido, incluso para nosotros. Sé que puede ser una posibilidad remota, ya que muchos nos consideran eternamente malditos por algo. Pero, no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

BELLA: ¿Los demás lo ven igual?

Carlisle la mira comprendiendo que se refiere a Edward en particular.

CARLISLE: Edward sólo comparte mi opinión hasta cierto punto. Para él existen Dios, el cielo y el infierno, pero no cree que halla esperanza para nosotros después de la muerte. Él cree que hemos perdido el alma…

BELLA: (con entendimiento) Ése es el problema en cuanto a mí respecta.

CARLISLE: Si tú creyeras lo mismo que él… ¿Le quitarías el alma?

Bella se pone pensativa y rígida por un momento, las palabras de Carlisle le han llegado a lo más hondo.

CARLISLE: He ahí el quid de la cuestión.

BELLA: (firme) Es mi decisión.

CARLISLE: (suspirando) La es de él también desde el momento en el que está responsabilizado en hacerlo.

BELLA: No es el único capaz de hacerlo.

Bella mira con esperanza a Carlisle, que suelta un risa nerviosa.

CARLISLE: Me parece que esto lo debes solucionar con él. Ésta es la parte en la que no puedo estar muy seguro. En muchos sentidos, siempre he creído hacer lo correcto, pero ¿es correcto maldecir a otros con esta clase de vida? No podría tomar esa decisión.

Carlisle se pone de pie y mira hacia la ventana con aire pensativo parece estar recordando algo.

CARLISLE: Fue la madre de Edward la que me decidió.

BELLA: ¿Su madre?

Esta parte de la historia de Edward, Bella no la sabía por lo que se muestra atenta a cada palabra y sorprendida por la revelación de Carlisle.

CARLISLE: Sí. Su nombre era Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen…

* * *

_Por cierto quería avisarles que comenzaré una encuasta sobre:_

_ "¿Cómo preferirías las alucinaciones de Bella?"_

a. Que sólo escuchemos la voz de Edward como en el libro.

b. Que halla un flashback de los ojos o boca de Edward que le hablan.

c. Que los espectadores seamos capaces de ver a Edward, cómo le habla claramente detrás de ella (como en la escena del "Sé lo que eres...") y cuando Bells se volteé no hay nada.

_Bien, creo que esas son las opciones._

_Los veo en la siguiente función, que es demaciado... a la antigua _ ¿Una pista? _Chicago. 1918._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436_


	9. Escena 9: The love of a mother

_Felices Pascuas para todos, espero que la pasen bien con sus familiares y ayegados._

_Bueno, espero tambipen disfruten de la función, me estoy matando para seguir el ritmo con mis Fics, así que..._

**NADA ME PERTENECE. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL GUION ORIGINAL DE LA PELICULA DE SUMMINT ENTRETAINMENT ES PURA COINCIDENCIA. NO SOY ALICE CULLEN COMO PARA ADIVINAR LAS COSAS XD.**

_Luces... Cámara... ¡¡¡ACCIÓN!!!_

* * *

**Nota: **_para esta escena viene una canción que... jeje es en español, pero me recuerda a horrores a la Historia de Edward. Les recomiendo "_Amor Inmortal" _de Chayanne de su disco Gabriel: Un amor inmortal._

* * *

**ESCENA 9. **SECUENCIA DE FLASHBACK. CHICAGO, 1918. ATARDECER.

Nos encontramos en un Hospital, la gente se ve angustiada, hay médicos por doquier. Avanzamos lentamente por un pasillo hasta detenernos en LA PUERTA 17 A, la cual se abre dejándonos entrar. Sobre la cama vemos un cuerpo que no alcanzamos a ver, pero podemos ver la figura de una mujer sentada al borde de la cama.

CARLISLE (V. O.): _Su padre había muerto en la primera oleada de la gripe española. Pero Elizabeth estuvo conciente casi hasta el final._

La cámara nos acerca hacia la cama donde vemos como la mujer toma con cuidado la mano del enfermo.

CARLISLE (V. O.): _Ella se preocupaba de forma obsesiva por su hijo. _

Escuchamos un ruido, el de la puerta al abrirse. Las manos se sueltan, podemos ver ahora la cara de ELIZABETH, no pasa de los cuarenta, es hermosa aunque se le nota enferma, tiene ojeras pronunciadas y sostiene en la otra mano un pañuelo para cubrirse la boca, aún así lleva el pelo recogido en un moño de la época y mira con precaución al recién llegado… Carlisle entra en nuestro campo de visión con un anotador en la mano, la mira con reproche por un momento, pero luego relaja la postura.

CARLISLE: ¿Otra vez aquí Señora Masen?

ELIZABETH: Es mi hijo… (vuelve a tomar la mano del chico) mi Edward.

Ahora podemos ver a Edward tumbado en la cama, se le nota afiebrado, el sudor cubre su frente.

CARLISLE (V. O.): _Perdió sus propias oportunidades de sobrevivir por cuidarle en su lecho de muerte. Cuando llegó su final, fue muy rápido. Justo después del crepúsculo…_

Elizabeth se agacha para besar la frente de Edward, el cual sonríe en sueños.

ELIZABETH: (clavando su vista en Carlisle) ¡Sálvelo!

CARLISLE: Haré cuanto sea posible, pero ahora Señora Masen debe descansar un poco, aún tiene fiebre según el informe que me dio el Doctor Gerandy hace unos minutos.

Carlisle se aproxima para tomar a la mujer y llevarla a su cuarto. Elizabeth antes se despide de Edward con un beso en la frente y un "te quiero, hijo". Carlisle acompaña a Elizabeth hacia su habitación, la mujer se sienta sobre su cama, pero rápidamente antes de que Carlisle se vaya le toma la mano.

ELIZABETH: Debe de hacer cuánto este en su mano. Incluso lo que los demás no pueden, eso es lo que debe de hacer por mi Edward… (se estremece y cae recostada en la cama, respirando con dificultad) Sálvelo, él merece vivir…

INT. COCINA DE LOS CULLEN. PRESENTE.

CARLISLE: Murió una hora después de haberme hecho esa petición, (hace una pausa) había sopesado durante décadas la posibilidad de crear un compañero, alguien con quien pudiera ser yo sin tener que ocultarme de la luz del sol… A Edward le quedaba poco tiempo…

INT. HOSPITAL. 1918.

Una enfermera sale de la habitación 17 A dejando entrar a Carlisle, quien toma asiento al lado de Edward, lo observa durante unos segundos, preguntándose si lo que hará a continuación es correcto.

CARLISLE (V. O.): _Las palabras de Elizabeth aún rondaban por mi mente ¿Cómo había adivinado lo que yo era capaz de hacer? ¿Realmente querría un destino así para su hijo?_

Carlisle se agacha a susurrarle algo al oído de Edward, que parece estar agonizando por la fiebre.

CARLISLE (V. O.): _Edward a pesar de la fiebre aún conservaba su hermosura, su rostro joven… era el tipo de rostro que yo hubiese querido que tuviera mí… hijo._

Carlisle toma a Edward por la cabeza y con un movimiento rápido le muerde en el cuello, Edward empieza a sentir el veneno en su cuerpo, agoniza, se retuerce de dolor. Carlisle lo mira con culpa…

FINAL DE SECUENCIA DE FLASBACK.


	10. Escena 10: How bad was it?

_Siento la tradanza. Prometo que actualizo hoy mismo este Fic si a la tarde llegan a los 55 reviews XD (ya tengo 3 escenas para subir)._

**Aclaración: No soy Stephenie Meyer. No soy Melissa Rosenberg. Ni tengo nada que ver con SUMMINT ENTRETAINMENT. CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL GUION ORIGINAL DE LA PELÍCULA ES MERA COINCIDENCIA.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **_Para esta escena les recomiendo "_Spotting a Victim" _del soundtrack de la película _Let the Right One In. _Que por cierto se las recomiendo, es sobre vampiros, una historia de amor entre un niño de 12 años y una vampira congelada en el cuerpo de una niñita de 12, la historia es altamente violenta nada que ver con Crepúsculo, pero igual me encantó. Ahora si... Disfruten de la función._

**

* * *

ESCENA 10. **INT. COCINA DE LOS CULLEN. PRESENTE.

CARLISLE: A pesar de todo nunca me sentí culpable, (hace una pausa, en la que Bella le mira con gratitud) ¿Sabes? Edward se parece mucho a su madre, tenía el mismo color de pelo, y sus ojos… verdes como las esmeraldas.

BELLA: (sorprendida) ¿Tenía los ojos verdes? (Carlisle asiente)

CARLISLE: (suspirando) Supongo que te debo llevar a casa…

EDWARD: (saliendo de su escondite en la puerta de la cocina, obviamente había estado escuchando) Yo lo haré.

Bella se sorprende al verlo ahí. El chico tiene el rostro serio, no mira a Bella en ningún momento.

BELLA: Carlisle me puede llevar…

EDWARD: (tajante) Estoy bien. Le diré a Alice que te preste un suéter así a Charlie no le da un ataque al verte…

Edward vuelve a salir de la cocina, Bella suelta un hondo suspiro.

BELLA: Esta muy disgustado.

CARLISLE: Esta noche ha sucedido lo que más teme…

Alice entra en la cocina con un suéter. Carlisle se despide de Bella y desaparece por donde entró Alice.

BELLA: (en susurros mientras Alice con cuidado le pone el suéter) ¿Alice, hasta que punto ha sido malo?

ALICE: (claramente tensa) No… no estoy segura.

Bella la mira fijo, sabe que la chica oculta información.

BELLA: ¿Cómo está Jasper?

ALICE: (suspira) Se siente culpable, es lógico, ya que todo esto es nuevo para él…

BELLA: No es su culpa. Dile que no estoy enfadada con él ¿lo harás?

Alice asiente, en ese instante entra en la cocina Edward, su rostro carece de emoción, parece distante, pero por un momento intercambia miradas con Alice quien por algún motivo le reprocha negando ligeramente con la cabeza. Edward la ignora.

ALICE: (a Bella) No te olvides de tus regalos. Después me los agradecerás… (Alice pone una sonrisa triste)

Bella la mira con confusión y se sorprende cuando la chica la abraza con fuerza. Edward suspira fuertemente logrando que su hermana se separe de Bella, una vez más intercambian miradas.

ALICE: Hasta pronto Bella.

EDWARD: Andando.

Edward ayuda a Bella a salir…

* * *

_Por cierto no se pierdan el próximo 23 de Abril una exclusiva de ET: New Moon. Dónde nos darán una probadita, con detrás de escenas y entrevistas a los actores, de lo que será el plato principal: La película LUNA NUEVA._

_A mis compatiotas argentinos les comento que la Película al parecer se estrenará en nuestras salas el 26 de Noviembre._

_Los espero en los reviews, ya que si llegan a los 55 les diré un par de cosas más que se acerca de la película._

_XOXOX_

_Aye436._


	11. Escena 11: Mike Newton, the best

_¿Qué es ET? Son las siglas de Entreteinment Tonight, un programa de EUA que podemos ver desde YouTube, si quieren les puedo subir los videos a mi perfil. En otros temas... al parecer Carter Bruwell NO continuará con el SCORE de New Moon su lugar será ocupado por el compositor Alexander Desplat quien estuvo a cargo de la música de películas como "El curioso caso de Benjamín Buttom" y "La Brújula Dorada", es bastante bueno captando las emociones, me encantó su trabajo en la pelí de BENJAMIN BUTTON. Por otro lado, el día Sábado han captado a nuestros protagonistas queridos empapados de pies a cabeza en lo que sería las palayas de La Push, Kristen, Taylor y ROBERT, por lo que si mi intuisión no falla, Bella SI verá a Edward en las alucinaciones. _

_Disfruten de la función. Y si alguien llega a quererlo usar para un vídeo recuerden avísarme o pídanme permiso._

**CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON EL GUION ORIGINAL ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

* * *

**Nota: **_Para esta escena les recomiendo _"The Humans are Predators Too"_ de Carter Bruwell para el Twilight Score._

* * *

**ESCENA 11. **EXT. NOCHE. CARRETERA.

Desde un punto de vista desconocido vemos a Edward ayudar a Bella a entrar en el asiento de copiloto de su camioneta, Bella va pensativa mientras Edward sigue serio, con el rostro carente de expresión. La camioneta comienza a avanzar…

INT. NOCHE. CAMIONETA DE BELLA.

Bella al entrar nota el nuevo estéreo instalado, este lleva un lazo rojo. Por un momento sonríe, sin embargo su sonrisa no dura mucho, pues en cuanto Edward entra su rostro serio la preocupa.

Pronto empiezan a avanzar por la carretera. El auto va en silencio, Bella le lanza miradas furtivas a Edward, se la ve preocupada por no saber qué va mal con él.

BELLA: (soltando un suspiro) ¡Di algo, por el amor de Dios!

EDWARD: (indiferente) ¿Qué quieres que diga?

A Bella no le pasa desapercibida la forma en que Edward sostiene con fuerza el volante, sus nudillos están aún más blancos de lo normal.

BELLA: Perdóname.

EDWARD: (frunciendo el ceño molesto) ¿Perdonarte? ¿Por qué?

BELLA: Debí ser más cuidadosa.

EDWARD: Bella, sólo te cortaste con un papel, no mereces la pena de muerte por ello.

BELLA: (con terquedad) Insisto es culpa mía.

EDWARD: (suelta una risa sarcástica, esta enojado) ¿Culpa tuya? Bella… (la mira tenso un segundo) ¿Qué hubiera sido lo peor que te hubiera pasado al cortarte en casa de Mike Newton, o alguna de tus amigas como Angela Weber? ¿Manchar de sangre los asientos mientras te llevan a urgencias? (Bella va a replicar pero Edward no la deja) Estoy seguro que Mike Newton hubiera estado tomándote la mano mientras te cosían el brazo sin tener siquiera que contener sus ansias por matarte… (Edward aprieta la mandíbula), hubiera permanecido todo el tiempo. No te sigas culpando o harás que me enoje todavía más de lo que ya estoy…

BELLA: (sorprendida y molesta) ¿Cómo ha entrado Newton en esta conversación?

EDWARD: (con enojo) Mike Newton entró en esta conversación porque… ¡Maldita sea, te hubiera convenido más que yo!

BELLA: (mirándole fijo y expresando con intensidad cada una de sus palabras) Ya te lo he dicho. Preferiría morir a estar con alguien que no seas tú, Edward Cullen.

La camioneta empieza a disminuir la velocidad, frente a nuestro campo visorio se puede ver la casa de Charlie, las luces de la sala están encendidas lo que indica que el Jefe Swan sigue despierto, viendo tal vez un partido de baseball.

EDWARD: No te pongas melodramática.

BELLA: Sólo si tú no te pones ridículo.

Edward detiene el auto, soltando un suspiro cierra sus ojos y se pincha el puente de la nariz.

BELLA: (con duda y algo más suave que en su discusión) ¿Te quedarás esta noche?

EDWARD: (sin abrir los ojos) Debería irme a casa.

BELLA: Sólo por… mi cumpleaños.

Edward abre los ojos de golpe y la mira con enfado.

EDWARD: No puedes tener dos cosas a la vez, o bien quieres que ignore tu cumpleaños, o bien no lo quieres. Una cosa o la otra.

BELLA: (rendida) De acuerdo, no ignores mi cumpleaños. Te veré arriba, lleva los regalos.

Sin una palabra más Bella sale del auto. Desde un punto de vista desconocido vemos su avance, en el auto Edward voltea a ver hacia atrás siente como si hubiese alguien viendo. Bella entra en su casa…


	12. Escena 12: Next time be carefull

_Bueno... jeje volví con esta escena ya estamos a tres de la gran escena. Esta la puse para que Charlie tuviera un poco de aparición al principio, es el padre y debe desearle feliz cumple a su hija XD. Por otro lado, algo que llamó mi atención en los videos, al parecer la manada de los lobos no solo se corta el pelo sino que ellos también tienen un símbolo como el de los Cullen, sólo que tatuado, Jacob lo tiene en el ante brazo derecho. Después subo los videos a mi profile. Alguien me preguntó si ya había escrito guiones, y si, si ya he escrito guiones para teatro, desde los once años lo hago, mi primer guión fue el de la adaptación de un cuento de Gianni Rodari del libro "Cuentos escritos a máquina", el cuento es la versión moderna-galactizada de Cenicienta: "Miss Universo Color de Ojos Verde Venus"._

**No soy Stephenie Meyer. No soy Melissa Rosenberg. No soy parte del staff de New Moon, sino estaría en Vancuver o en camino a Montepulciano, Italia.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **_Para este capítulo recomiendo... tengan la TV prendida, mejor si es un partido de baseball, football o basket, es a gusto._

**

* * *

**

**ESCENA 12. **INT. NOCHE. SALA DE CHARLIE.

De fondo se escucha el comentario del partido, conforme avanzamos por el pasillo que da a las escaleras vemos a CHARLIE, sentado en uno de los sofás frente al televisor.

CHARLIE: (sin apartar la mirada del televisor) ¿Qué tal te fue de los Cullen?

Bella suspira pesadamente y se gira hacia su padre, que ahora la mira atentamente deteniendo su mirada en la venda que lleva en el brazo.

BELLA: Bien, me fue… bien.

CHARLIE: (frunciendo el entrecejo) ¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?

BELLA: Me tropecé y tiré un jarrón de vidrio, como el suelo estaba resbaloso por el agua patiné y acabé así…

Charlie rueda los ojos y una sonrisa le dibuja el rostro.

CHARLIE: Ten cuidado la próxima vez.

BELLA: Tenlo por sentado.

CHARLIE: Por cierto, llamó tu madre… dice que llamará en unas semanas, mencionó algo sobre… (frunce el ceño) Disneylandia.

BELLA: Oh. Esta bien, papá… estoy agotada…

CHARLIE: Descansa, Bells.

BELLA: Hasta mañana, papá.

Bella sube las escaleras…


	13. Escena 13: My body or my blood?

_¿Algo rápido subí esta escena? Lo sé XD, es que ya quiero llegar a la 16... jeje. Bueno espero sus críticas constructivas. Recuerden:_

**_Nada me pertenece, pero si quieres usar el guión para un video sólo avísame._**

* * *

**Nota: **_Para esta escena les recomiendo "_Edward at her bed"_ de Carter Bruwell para el Twilight Score, principalmente para cuando Bella toma el CD de Edward._

**

* * *

**

ESCENA 13.

INT. NOCHE. HABITACIÓN DE BELLA.

Bella entra ya cambiada con un pijama. Se le nota la venda. La habitación esta iluminada por la luz de la mesita de noche, Edward se encuentra recostado en la cama, se le ve meditabundo.

BELLA: Hola.

EDWARD: (con ligera tristeza al ver el brazo de Bella) Hola.

BELLA: ¿Puedo abrir mis regalos?

EDWARD: ¿Por qué tanto entusiasmo ahora?

BELLA: (encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sienta al lado de Edward) Has despertado mi curiosidad.

Bella toma un sobre alargado blanco, lo mira con el seño fruncido, pero antes de que pueda abrirlo Edward se lo saca.

EDWARD: Yo lo abro.

BELLA: (soltando un bufido) Gracias pero yo puedo sola.

Edward la ignora y le pasa el contenido, Bella mira dos pasajes de avión con gran sorpresa.

BELLA: ¿Iremos a Jacksonville?

EDWARD: Los floridianos se alegraran con tu visita (Bella le abraza feliz). De haber sabido que te pondrías así te hubiera hecho abrirlo frente a Esme y Carlisle, incluso me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberte comprado nada…

BELLA: (soltándolo lo mira) ¿Seguro no te importa? Te la pasaras dentro de casa todo el día.

EDWARD: (encogiéndose de hombros) Seguro, no es nada del otro mundo, puedo fingir insolación o algo se nos ocurrirá…

Bella toma el último paquete, este viene envuelto con papel metálico azul y un moño a juego, es del tamaño de una caja de CD.

BELLA: ¿Y esto?

EDWARD: (le toma de nuevo el regalo, Bella le lanza una mirada que el ignora de nuevo) Es… mi regalo. Feliz Cumpleaños.

Efectivamente, es un CD. Bella lo mira dudosa.

BELLA: Esto…

EDWARD: Pensé que no me dejarías traer el piano así que…

BELLA: ¡Edward!

EDWARD: (preocupado) ¿Te duele el brazo?

BELLA: ¿A quién le importa el maldito brazo?

EDWARD: (sacando de su bolsillo una cajita de pastillas) Carlisle me las dio por si acaso te dolía, tómate una…

BELLA: ¡No me duele! (Edward le lanza una mirada seria) De acuerdo, si eso te hace feliz lo tomaré. Es sólo que… no me esperaba esto (sonríe mientras señala el CD).

Mientras Bella toma su pastilla para el dolor, Edward se sienta en la esquina de la cama pensativo, el rostro se le ve severo por un momento.

BELLA: Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

EDWARD: Pensaba en… el bien y el mal.

Bella se da cuenta de que algo va mal, no le gusta la expresión que esta teniendo Edward desde hace rato. Por lo que se sienta a su lado con gesto tímido pero decidido.

BELLA: ¿Edward, recuerdas que te pedí que ignoraras mi cumpleaños? (él asiente con gesto precavido) No lo hagas.

EDWARD: ¿Qué?

BELLA: (lo mira fijo, con la voz cargada de pasión) Quiero que me beses.

EDWARD: Bella, yo… no creo que sea buena idea tentar a la suerte ahora mismo.

Bella le toma el rostro en sus manos obligándole a mirarla.

BELLA: ¿Qué te tienta más mi sangre o mi cuerpo?

EDWARD: Hay un empate (le sonríe).

BELLA: (lo suelta sin dejarle de mirar) Entonces hazlo.

Edward la mira por un momento, mientras le acaricia la mejilla y se le acerca de poco a poco.

EDWARD: (susurrando) Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera…

Edward se acerca más a Bella, sus labios se unen en un beso que comienza suave, para luego tornarse pasional, ambos terminan recostados sobre la cama. Se separan agitados, viéndose a los ojos sin decir nada. Edward se recuesta al lado de Bella, ella le mira. El rostro de Edward esta ausente.

EDWARD: (con el semblante serio) Es tarde y mañana es un día largo.

BELLA: De acuerdo… (se acomoda en la cama, pero se voltea a abrazarle) Te amo. Buenas noches.

Bella lentamente va cerrando los ojos quedándose dormida.

EDWARD: (susurrando, con tristeza) Yo también te amo Bella, no lo olvides nunca. No importa lo que pase, siempre, siempre te amaré (le besa la frente).


	14. Escena 14: Something's wrong

_Volví antes de tiempo, porque quiero compartir esto con ustedes. Jeje, se que estoy loca, hoy publicaré hasta el capítulo 16. Así que... tengan preparados los pañuelitos._

_En otras noticias al terminar me dedicaré a actualizar mi perfil y tal vez mañana ya tengan los adelantos de la película, junto con el poster de la manada de lobos (estan para babearse)._

**Nada me pertenece, solo esta humilde adaptación del libro. No tengo nada que ver ni con Stephenie Meyer, ni con Melissa Rosenberg.**

**

* * *

**

**Nota: **_Para este capítulo les recomiendo _"Stranger"_ de Hilary Duff._

**

* * *

**

ESCENA 14.

EXT. DIA. ESTACIONAMIENTO DE FORKS HIGH SCHOOL.

Vemos la camioneta de Bella detenerse en el estacionamiento, Bella sale con dificultad de ella y voltea a ver hacia el extremo del aparcamiento, su rostro se torna serio y preocupado al ver que quien busca no esta aún allí. Mike Newton se aproxima a ella desde unos carros a su derecha, Tyler y Eric se ríen de él.

MIKE: ¡Bella!

BELLA. (incómoda) Hola Mike.

MIKE: ¿Qué tal tu cumpleaños?

BELLA: (susurrando) Gracias a Dios se acabo…

Mike la mira raro, en ese momento aparece en el VOLVO de Edward a la vista.

MIKE: Te veo luego.

Bella asiente dirigiéndose a Edward que acaba de bajar del auto, tiene la expresión ausente y distante.

BELLA: Te tardaste.

EDWARD: Tenía que despedirme de Alice.

BELLA: (frunce el ceño) ¿Despedirte?

EDWARD: Ella y Jasper se han ido un tiempo a Alaska…

BELLA (V. O.): _Alice no iba a volver._

BELLA: Fue culpa mía, ¿no es así?

EDWARD: (severo) No. Jasper quería unas vacaciones…

Bella no le cree. Ambos caminan sin decir palabra hacia la escuela.

SECUENCIA DE IMÁGENES- DISTINTOS DIAS.

INT. DIA. CAFETERIA DEL COLEGIO.

Se nos muestra una mesa llena, en ella se encuentran ANGELA, ERIC, TYLER, Jessica y Mike. Los chicos platican animadamente, hasta que llega Bella con Edward, ellos los ignoran y siguen en su plática, sólo Angela saluda a la pareja.

BELLA (V. O.): _Algo extraño le pasaba a Edward…_

Edward le dedica una mirada fría a Bella, que lo mira confundida.

INT. CLASE DE LITERATURA.

Bella y Edward se sientan en su mesa del fondo, cuando toman asientos Edward se aleja un poco de ella, actitud que la toma por sorpresa.

BELLA (V. O.): _Con el paso de los días parecía como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido a mis primeros días en Forks…_

El profesor continua dando a la clase Romeo y Julieta, por lo que palabras que escribe en el pizarrón como "_AMOR PROHIBIDO"_, "_SANGRE", "MUERTE DE LOS AMANTES"_, se muestran como flashes, a la vez que se nos muestran close-ups a los rostros de Bella y Edward. Edward al tocar el timbre se levanta abruptamente y se va de la clase sin mirar a Bella, ella se queda confundida.

INT. ATARDECER. SALA DE CHARLIE.

BELLA (V. O.): _Una tarde al regresar de mi nuevo trabajo en la tienda de los Newton, fue que el asunto se volvió completamente bizarro…_

BELLA: Ya llegue.

Se ve que Charlie esta viendo el partido, pero la sorpresa del rostro de Bella se nota en cuanto ve a Edward mirando con Charlie el partido.

EDWARD Y CHARLIE: (sin despegar la vista del partido) Hola.

CHARLIE: ¿Qué tal el trabajo con los Newton?

BELLA: Bien, estuvo ligero, no hay muchos campistas en estos días…

Bella sigue su camino hacia la cocina, Edward la mira con tristeza pero se recompone al ver que regresa trayendo con ella la cámara digital que le regaló Charlie.

BELLA: (a Edward) ¿Nos tomas una foto?

CHARLIE: (hace una mueca) Sabes que no soy fotogénico, Bells.

BELLA: (sonríe) Sólo una, no te hará mal.

CHARLIE: (rodando los ojos) De acuerdo.

BELLA (V. O.): _La vida puede cambiar de un momento a otro delante de tus ojos…_

Edward suspira y toma la foto, en la que padre e hija salen sonriéndo incómodamente, la imagen se detiene un momento al sonido del flash.

CHARLIE: Déjenme tomarles una.

Edward le pasa la cámara. Bella y Edward se posicionan abrazados, Edward sigue con el rostro frío y distante, parece una estatua, Bella lo mira con preocupación.

EDWARD: (susurrando) Sonríe Bella.

La imagen se queda congelada con el flash al igual que la anterior, pero al poco rato se hace un zoom al rostro de Edward que queda fijo, sus ojos se ven fríos.

BELLA (V. O.): _Pero nunca sabes si para bien o para mal…_

FIN DE SECUENCIA DE IMÁGENES.


	15. Escena 15: We must to talk

_Tengan listos los kleenex... este es el comienzo._

**_No soy Melissa Rosenberg, sino estaría en Vancouver convivendo con el Cast maravilloso de New Moon._**

* * *

**Nota: **_se continua con la canción _"Stranger_" de Hilary Duff._

**

* * *

**

ESCENA 15.

EXT. DIA. ESTACIONAMIENTO DE FORKS HIGH SCHOOL.

Pronto vemos un par de manos femeninas pálidas, que sostienen la cámara que sigue con la imagen congelada del rostro severo de Edward, escuchamos un suspiro.

La cámara enfoca el rostro de Bella, se nota su preocupación, tiene el ceño fruncido.

Desde un punto de vista alejado podemos ver todo el estacionamiento de la preparatoria, algunos chicos se encuentran jugando con una pelota de americano. Podemos visualizar al grupo de amigos de Bella escuchando música y charlando animadamente en la VAN de Tyler. Jessica se encuentra alejada de Mike y lo mira molesta, mientras se nota que al otro no le importa, Angela y Eric se miran disimuladamente. Pronto entra en el estacionamiento el Volvo de Edward.

Con gracia Edward sale de su auto y se dirige a Bella, quien lo mira dudosa sin moverse.

La cámara nos acerca a ellos.

EDWARD: (frío y sin hacer contacto visual) Tenemos que hablar.

Bella asiente, no entiende que sucede, por un momento se la ve con miedo. Edward comienza a caminar en dirección al bosque, ella le sigue. Esto le recuerda a la vez en que descubrió su secreto.

BELLA (V. O.): _Esto no me gustaba. Algo estaba mal, realmente mal…_

Vemos como lentamente se van alejando rumbo al bosque que queda cerca de la escuela…


	16. Esc 16: It will be as if I never existed

**ALERTA!!! **_Escena altamente emotiva... se sugiere tener una cajita de pañuelitos Kleenex al lado y... poner la música que se aconseja, realmente da a toque. Por otro lado les adelanto que ya hay noticias del soundrtack original, en el cual regresa Muse y llegan novedades como U2; Paramore dará dos temas innéditos de su autoría como la vez pasada y se espera que Tokio Hotel también preste una o dos canciones, a propósito ¿sabían que Rob es fan de Tokio Hotel? En lo personal hay dos canciones que siento que quedarían en la película, las he agregado al guión, así que pronto sabrán cuáles creo que puedan ser._

_Mañana tal vez actualizo de vuelta, no estoy segura, si lo hago les dejaré un adelanto de mi otro Fic: _La Nana Swan.

**Nada me pertenece, solo la adaptación al guión. Cualquier parecido con el guión de la Película original, es mera coincidencia. No pretendo hacerlo por plagio o fines lucrativos sólo por diversión y como prueba.**

* * *

**Nota: **_Es importante que para esta escena se escuche la canción: "_Angels"_ de Whithin Temptation, también conocida como _"Sparklin' Angel"_, la canción si no la encuentran la subiré en mi perfil. Disfruten de la función._

**

* * *

**

ESCENA 16.

EXT. DIA. BOSQUE.

Edward se detiene delante de Bella dándole la espalda. Bella frunce el ceño confundida.

BELLA: (firme) Esta bien, suéltalo.

EDWARD: (aún sin voltearse, con tono frío) Bella, nos vamos.

Bella suspira. Por su mente rondan preguntas que se alejan de la verdad, ella tiene la idea de que ellos dos se irán juntos.

BELLA: ¿Por qué ahora? Otro año…

Edward se voltea, tiene el rostro severo, su expresión es casi de enojo. Durante un momento Bella le teme, pero se recompone en seguida.

EDWARD: Ha llegado el momento. No podemos quedarnos más en Forks. Carlisle a penas y puede seguir aparentando ser un treinta añero. Por mucho que… (hace una mueca rápida de dolor para recomponerse en seguida) queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Bella esta confundida. ¿A caso no era que se iban ellos para no darle más problemas a la familia de Edward? ¿Por qué se marchaban ellos también? A menos que… Edward la mira con frialdad, entonces Bella cae en la cuenta de lo que sucede.

BELLA: (susurrando por miedo) Cuando dices nosotros…

EDWARD: (brusco) Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.

Bella se queda en silencio asimilando cada palabra perdiendo el contacto visual con él. Edward sigue frío, distante, severo…

BELLA: De acuerdo (le mira), voy contigo.

EDWARD: (con frialdad) No puedes Bella. El lugar al que vamos… (la mira de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido) no es apropiado para ti.

BELLA: (a la defensiva) El sitio apropiado para mí, es dónde sea que tú estés.

EDWARD: (enojado) No te convengo, Bella.

BELLA: (intenta sonar enfadada, pero le sale en tono suplicante) No seas ridículo. (Intenta acercarse a Edward, pero el retrocede, se nota el dolor en su rostro ante el acto) Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

EDWARD: (con veneno) Mi mundo no es para ti.

BELLA: (enojada) ¡Lo que ha sucedido con Jasper no ha sido nada Edward, nada!

EDWARD: (con una sonrisa fría cargada de furia) Tienes razón. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar…

BELLA: (enojada, al borde de las lágrimas) ¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que nunca te irías…

EDWARD: (serio y calmo) Siempre que fuera bueno para ti.

BELLA: (gritando) ¡NO! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no es así? Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

Edward suelta un suspiro de frustración, no será fácil lo que dirá a continuación, desvía su vista al suelo, para luego alzar el rostro con una sonrisa cargada de veneno.

EDWARD: (la mira fijo, marcando sus palabras) No quiero que me acompañes.

Bella lo mira con terror y comprensión. Sabe lo que viene a continuación, pero quiere escucharlo de su boca.

BELLA: (con voz temblorosa) ¿Tú… tú no me quieres?

EDWARD: (sin rastro de emoción) No.

Bella lo mira sin creerlo, su expresión es de angustia y miedo. Luego de unos segundos toma aire y se relaja un poco.

BELLA: (susurrando) Eso… cambia las cosas.

Edward rompe el contacto visual fijando su vista hacia un lado.

EDWARD: En cierto modo, te he querido… pero lo que pasó la otra noche… me di cuenta que necesito un cambio (la mira de nuevo con el rostro duro). Me he cansado de intentar ser _algo_ que no soy, (severo) no soy humano, permití que esto llegara lejos y… lo lamento.

BELLA: (susurrando con pánico) No… ¡No lo hagas!

De nuevo Bella avanza hacia él, pero Edward retrocede, sin emoción alguna en su frío rostro, sólo se limita a observarla fijamente.

EDWARD: No me convienes, Bella.

Se hace un silencio, Bella baja la vista dolida.

BELLA: (susurrando) Si eso es lo que quieres…

Edward asiente sólo una vez. Bella lo mira con tristeza y enojo, no puede creer lo que esta sucediendo.

EDWARD: (firme) Me gustaría pedirte un favor…, a pesar de todo…

Por un momento se ve la culpa y tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Edward, pero rápidamente se compone y Bella no llega a verlo.

BELLA: Lo que quieras.

EDWARD: (avanza un paso a ella, están muy cerca uno del otro, mirándola fijo) No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? (Bella asiente, él retrocede de nuevo) Es por Charlie… te necesita. Cuídate por él.

BELLA: (firme) Lo haré.

EDWARD: (sin apartar la mirada de Bella) Te prometeré algo a cambio… (con calma, pausado y frío) Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. (Bella le mira con pánico) No regresaré, ni volveré a hacerte pasar por esto. Retomarás tu vida sin que yo interfiera en ella. (Remarcando cada palabra) Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Bella lo mira sin poder articular palabra, el miedo se apoderó de ella. No va a volver. Se va. Se va para siempre.

EDWARD: (firme) Adiós, Bella.

Edward se empieza a voltear, pero Bella en un rápido movimiento le toma por el brazo.

BELLA: ¡Espera!

Edward la aparta, pero se inclina a darle un beso en la frente, un beso de despedida, se nota el dolor en ambos rostros.

EDWARD: (susurrando) Cuídate mucho.

Edward de pronto desaparece en una nube de polvo. Bella abre los ojos con miedo.

BELLA: ¡Edward, no!

Bella corre tras él, internándose en el bosque.

BELLA (V. O.): _El amor…_

Se detiene llorando viendo en todas direcciones.

BELLA (V. O.): _La vida…_

Comienza a llorar.

BELLA (V. O.): _Su sentido…_

Mientras lentamente cae al suelo, comienza a llover.

BELLA (V. O.): _Todo se había terminado…_

BELLA: (susurrando) Se ha ido… se ha ido…

Suena un trueno a lo lejos, a la par se escucha un aullido… se hace un silencio y todo se vuelve oscuro…


End file.
